


Friends Don't Keep Secrets

by huff_le_puff



Series: Brown Galaxies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Hogwarts Second Year, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: The Marauder's have made it through their first year at Hogwarts, and it's only getting even more chaotic from here. This year, they play just as many pranks, make unlikely friends with Madam Pomfrey, and discover Remus has a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Mamá, por favor!" = "Mum, please!"
> 
> "Pero con un niño, simplemente no es apropiado." = "But with a boy, it's just not appropriate"
> 
> "¿Entonces Derek puede seguir viniendo aquí, pero no puedo ir a la casa de mi mejor amigo?" = So Derek can continue to come here, but I can't go to my best friend's house?"
> 
> "¡Bien bien! Tu puedes ir." = "Alright, alright! You may go."
> 
> "Yay, gracias, gracias!" = "Yay, thank you, thank you!"
> 
> "Sabes que voy a escuchar si alguna vez necesitas hablar, ¿sí?" = "You know I will listen if you ever need to talk, yes?"
> 
> "No debería haberlo mencionado, mamá. Lo siento." = "I shouldn't have brought it up, Mum. I'm sorry."  
> \-----  
> "Addelaine, cariño, ¿estás seguro de que este es el lugar correcto?" = "Addelaine, dear, are you sure this is the right place?"
> 
> "Si mamá. Este es Potter Manor." = "Yes, Mama. This is Potter Manor."
> 
> "¿Ver? Hay James y Peter." = "See? There's James and Peter."
> 
> "Addie! Mala palabra, no, no." = "Addie! Bad word, no, no."
> 
> "Te amo." - "Love you."

It was only a week after she'd left the train station that Addelaine got a letter from James.

_Addelaine,_

_Mum and Dad said you (and everyone_ _else_ _, obviously) can come over and spend as long as we want! Can you come?_

_James P._

_-_

"Mamá, por favor!"

****"Pero con un niño, simplemente no es apropiado." Her mother countered.

****"¿Entonces Derek puede seguir viniendo aquí, pero no puedo ir a la casa de mi mejor amigo?

"¡Bien bien! Tu puedes ir." she finally relented.

****Addelaine cheered. "Yay, gracias, gracias!"

****Addelaine's mother faltered on her way out. "Sabes que voy a escuchar si alguna vez necesitas hablar, ¿sí?"

****Addelaine grimaced. "No debería haberlo mencionado, mamá. Lo siento."

 

****_James,_

_I convinced Mama to let me come over in a few weeks, would you guys (you and your parents) mind dropping me off at the train station for school? If not, I'll have to go home early. Whatever happens, I'm excited!_

_Addelaine Valentina Ramirez xx_

* * *

 

Peter woke up miles away, and ran down the hall of the one-floor house he and his mum shared with Aunt Hettie.

He plopped himself on a chair at the card table they ate at. "Hiya Aunt Hettie! How'd you sleep?"

She turned to him and ruffled his hair. "Alright, Petie. You've gotten letters."

He took five letters excitedly.

"So, my little nephew's popular, is he?" she asked with a wink.

He blushed. "It's from my friends. James, and Sirius, and Addelaine, Remus...even Clo!"

"Ooh, girls?"

"Aunt Hettie, they're friends!"

 

_"Hey there Peter,_

_Hope your holiday's good so far, tell your mum I say hi! Also, Mum's letting me invite everyone over! Can you come? Owl soon,_

_James_

_Hi Pete,_

_How are you? I'm alright, parents are always yelling about something stupid. Still mad about the whole "Black in Gryffindor, who ever heard!?" thing, but whatever. D'you think you could bring some of that Muggle stuff you were talking about to school?_

_Sirius_

_Peter Pan,_

_Didja get it? Haha! Hope you and your family are well. I don't have much to say...Oooh! Danny made a glass vase fly at my cousin's head. Pretty wicked, huh? Did you get James' letter yet? I think I've convinced Mama to let me go. Hope you can too! Papa made a BRILLIANT dessert last night. Maybe if you ever come over you can taste it._

_Bye!_

_Addelaine Valentina Ramirez XX_

 

He looked up."Where's Mum?"

"She took an early shift at the store, why?"

"Well James invited me over, and I wanted to ask her if I could."

"Hmm, well I think we can arrange that, Petie. Now, eat your breakfast, your letters won't grow legs and walk away. Right? That's not--"

"No, Aunt Hettie."

* * *

 

"Mum, Dad! Addelaine and Peter are coming! Sirius and Remus both said no." James yelled at the dinner table a night later.

"We know, James, we're right here." Fleamont Potter told his son. "Pass the butter?"

"Right, sorry. What'll we do? Where's Addelaine gonna sleep?"

"I'm sure she can choose a room, and as not to single her out, Peter can too. How about that?" Euphemia Potter suggested.

"Thanks Mum." James grinned at her.

"When will they be here, James?" Fleamont asked.

James checked the clock, and replied guiltily "Umm, half an hour?"

Euphemia shook her head, hitting him with a dish towel. "James Fleamont, go clean your room! You should have warned us!"

\---

"Mum! I think that's Peter, he said he'd be here with his aunt." James yelled through the manor.

"Invite them inside then!" Fleamont yelled from his work office. "And please let me focus."

James ran to the door, and opened it to reveal Peter and an older woman. She had blonde, graying hair, she was short, and had blue eyes. "Hey there, I'm James Potter. Come inside?"

"Hi James," Peter said excitedly, taking his overnight bag from the woman. "this is my Aunt Hettie."

Said aunt waved. "Hi, Hettie Shrew. Is your mother in?"

"She's in the kitchen, she'll probably like to meet you. She likes meeting people. Come on Peter, let's go find you a room. Addelaine'll be here soon, so we can watch for her from upstairs."

\---

It was only a few minutes before an old looking truck pulled up, a few meters from the gates.   
"Addelaine, cariño, ¿estás seguro de que este es el lugar correcto?"

****Addelaine sighed, and shifted Danny on her hip. "Si mamá. Este es Potter Manor."

****James and Peter waved from his bedroom window.

"¿Ver? Hay James y Peter."

****Addelaine saw the two boys come running out to her, and barely had time to move Danny so he wouldn't get hurt. "Idiots." She smiled fondly.

"Addie! Mala palabra, no, no." Danny scolded. 

"Yeah, Addie, no, no." Millie mocked. "Hi, I'm Emillie, you got candy?"

Peter gave her a few Botts' Beans. "Here."

Euphemia came behind James. "Hello Addelaine, I've heard so much! Good things, of course. You're so beautiful, just like Mariá was at your age."

"Oh Phe, don't make me blush." Addelaine's mother laughed. "Addelaine, behave, be respectful, if you want to come home early..."

"I'll be fine, Mamá. Have fun." Addelaine kissed the cheeks of her siblings and mother. "Te amo."  



	2. Chapter 2

The five were sitting at the Potter's dinner table, the night before James, Peter, and Addelaine were due to return to Hogwarts, chatting about their families. 

"What does your father do, Addelaine?" Fleamont asked.

Addelaine swallowed the milk she had in her mouth and responded. "Papá stays at home with Millie and Danny, cooks, cleans, you know, that stuff."

"Oh, really? Your mother makes the money?" Euphemia asked.

Addelaine nodded. "Mamá owns a candy company, in the Muggle world. It's lots of fun when she brings home the rejects."

"Mum quit the Aurors a couple years ago." James added with a grin. "She missed her little boy."

"More like the nanny quit." Euphemia corrected. "Peter, what do your parents do?"

Peter shrugged. "It's not as cool as you all, Mum works at a shop in the next town from ours. Cate's Café. Aunt Hettie works at different people's houses, cleaning."

No one chose to bring up his father, as Euphemia smiled. "Sounds nice, are you excited to get back to school?"

"Well of course, lots of pranks!" James yelled, the water in his glass spilling everywhere with his dramatic movements.

"James, stop your yelling, please." Fleamont said, water splashed down his front.

"Sorry Dad!"

\----

The next morning the three second years found their way to their compartment again. "I'm bored." Peter complained, seconds after they'd sat down.

Addelaine laughed as James rolled his eyes. "Peter, come on! You just sat down, breathe."

Soon, Remus arrived, and Addelaine wondered why he looked so tired. "Hey Remmy."

As tired as he was, he still snorted at the name. "Hey Addiebear." he said, plopping down in the seat next to her. She wrapped an arm around him to help him be more comfortable.

They talked quietly until the compartment door once again opened, and in walked Sirius, with a faintly bruised jaw.

Addelaine held out an arm, and he gave her a hug around Remus' already sleeping form. "Good summer?" He whispered to them.

The boys hadn't seemed to notice his jaw -- if they did, they didn't mention it.

\---

"So, are you trying out for Quidditch?" Peter asked the compartment. It was nearing dark now, and they' all changed. Remus was rested, and leaning against Addelaine's shoulder.

"I am," Addelaine, James, and Sirius all said.

"You are?" Remus asked Addelaine.

"Yeah, why?" SHe asked, arching his eyebrow dangerously.

"No reason, you've never really mentioned it, 'sall."

She shrugged. "I've been flying since I was three, and dancing since I was two."

"Do your siblings play sports?" Sirius asked.

"Millie plays football, you know, the one for little kids, and Danny's seven, so he'll be joining a sport soon, if he's like Millie and I."

"Big sport family then?" James laughed.

"Yeah, guess so. What's your guys' families like?"

"Well, you've met my parents, they're about as English as it gets."

"Very posh," Peter agreed.

"Mine are like living Howlers." Sirius laughed. "I'll tell you, all summer, it was 'Black in Gryffindor!' blah, blah, blah. I'm thinking of redoing my room with Gryffindor and Muggle things. That'll make them mad."

As they pulled into Hogsmeade a while later, they were all laughing, and ready for food.

"Bright and early, tomorrow," James warned. "Gotta do the first prank of the year."

"We'll meet you at your portrait at six, alright Addelaine?" Peter said.

Addelaine nodded. "Right."

* * *

 

Addelaine was still sleeping when she was shaken roughly.

"Don't shake her so hard, Cloe." Remus whispered.

"C'mon Lainey." Sirius moaned.

Addelaine opened her eyes. "Let's go," she took hold of Remus's hand, and stood up.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" James asked.

Addelaine pointed her wand at herself, changing into her uniform. "Let's go!"

\---

"Potter, Black, Ramirez, Lupin, Pettigrew, detention!" Flitwick yelled, covered in syrup.

Addelaine giggled, wiping her own food covered face on Sirius.

"Lainey!" Sirius yelled, grabbing her by the waist.

She shrieked. "S-Siri!"

\---

The detention was worth it, and on the way back to the Gryffindor dorm, Sirius pulled Remus aside. "We'll meet you there! I think I left my jacket! Come on, Remus, help me find it."

After a few minutes of walking, Remus realized Sirius hadn't been wearing a jacket. "Sirius--"

"I know what you are, Remus."

Remus scoffed, but internally was having a panic attack. "What am I? Because last I checked, I'm a 12 year old wizard."

"For Merlin--you're a were wolf, Remus."

"No I'm not! I'm not a, a, a beast!"

"No, you're not. You just have a furry little problem."

"A furry little--what the  _hell?"_

"But don't worry, I won't tell. I just wanna help. And I also want to know why you weren't planning to tell your best friends."

"I--"

"No pressure."

Remus rolled his eyes, leaving Sirius in the corridor smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a a. lot. happening this chapter!! I know it seems a little rushed, bu that's how it is for Addelaine as well.

It was several weeks later when the Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts were scheduled.

  "You two don't need to come," Addelaine was telling James and Sirius.

  "Um, yeah we do." James said, as though it was obvious. "Don't you know second years usually don't get on the team?"

  "We'll be here to comfort you." Sirius said.

  "You got on." Addelaine pointed out to James.

  "Because our talent is awe inspiring."

  "Look, we'll just be watching." Sirius promised.

  "Great," Addelaine sassed.

\---

Soon, she was lining up with the other Chaser wanna-bees. The Captain, Owen Clarke, was -- in simple terms -- a jerk. He yelled out, "Aye! All girls need to leave!"

One girl Addelaine didn't know much, a few years older, spoke up. "Why?"

"Girls, playing Quidditch?" Clarke laughed. "Won't you chip your nails?"

She scoffed. "You were ridiculous when we dated, and you're ridiculous now."

As all the girls were forced to leave, James and Sirius stood up, running to Addelaine. "Why're all the girls leaving?" Sirius asked.

Addelaine took her bag from James, and angrily told them, "Damn Captain's a sexist pig. He won't even let the girls try out."

"Why the hell not?" James demanded.

"Didn't you hear me? He's sexist."

\---

The next morning, Addelaine was walking into the Great Hall with Janie, Kendra, and Clo.

On the Headmaster's stand, was Clarke, tied up and with a sign on his chest.  _ **I'm a sexist toe rag. Please throw food at me.**_

  "What did you do, Addelaine?" Clo asked suspiciously.

  "I swear, I did nothing." Addelaine promised.

Kendra grabbed Remus by his shirt -- he was walking over to them -- and asked him, "Did you do this?"

  "I-I helped."

  "Why did you prank him?" Janie asked.

  "Well, Sirius and James came back really mad about the Puff tryouts yesterday, and they made a plan." Remus shrugged. "Can I go eat?"

Kendra let go of him and absentmindedly chucked a bread roll at Clarke.

  "Kendra!" Janie gasped.

  "She's just following the sign." Addelaine defended. "Ooh, let's sit, Dumbledore's standing."

  "Excuse me, who's done this to Mister Clarke?" The Headmaster asked.

Clo yelled, "Sirius Black!"

  "Clo!" Janie scolded.

  "And why, Mister Black?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

  "Because he's not letting any girls onto the Quidditch Team!" yelled the girl who Addelaine remembered from the day before.

  "Is that so, Mister Clarke?" Sprout asked.

  "No Professor." Clarke lied.

A bowl of cereal hit his chest. "Liar!" A girl who wanted to be Seeker yelled.

  "Are you lying, Mister Clarke?" Sprout asked.

  "Yes Professor." Clarke admitted.

  "My office after lessons. Mister Black, please help Mister Clarke down."

Sirius begrudgingly obeyed.

* * *

 

Addelaine was studying with Remus as Sirius and James made fools of themselves by the lake the next day when Kendra came up to them. "Deli!"

At Peter's confused look, Addelaine grinned. "Sit down and catch your breath, Dra."

Kendra rolled her eyes and, panting, flopped in front of her. "Clarke was kicked off the team."

  "What?" Addelaine gasped.

  "Yeah, apparently Sprout told him she was very disappointed, and that Helga would be very disappointed one of her house was sexist."

  "No way!" Addelaine exclaimed.

Kendra stood, pulling Addelaine with her. "I know! I never knew Sprout could be so harsh. C'mon, the new captain wants to meet you. She was at tryouts too, she's an old girlfriend of Carke's."

  "Why me?"

  "She's having a meeting for anyone who tried out. She's redoing all the tryouts."

Addelaine ran with Kendra, leaving her things behind.

  "Add--oh whatever." Remus called, beginning to pick up her things. ' _Guess I'll give her things back at dinner.'_

_\---_

Addelaine -- after tryouts the next day -- ran into Sirius in the corridors. "Oh, there you are!" She exclaimed, smiling wide.

Sirius took hold of her hand. "Gee, Lainey. Just saw you yesterday. Am I really that missable?"

  "Absolutely." Addelaine told him. "I got on!"

  "The team?"

  "Yes!"

  "That's amazing, Lainey!" He exclaimed, smiling too. Her smile was contagious, what could he say? "That's so amazing. Tell me, is the Captain hot?"

  "Oh for Merlin's sake, Siri." She sighed, wrinkling her nose. "I  _hate_ the word hot."

  "Why? It's a compliment."

She rolled her eyes. "Girls are more than just looks, you know. Missy is incredibly talented at not only Quidditch, but also --"

  "Okay, sorry. Is she...aesthetically pleasing to the eye?"

She stared at him with an open mouth. "I--who knew Sirius Black was so articulate with his words?"

  "Oh shut up." He bumped her arm affectionately.

She grinned at him. "Why don't we go find the others?"

  "Okay, but tell me about Missy."

  "Oh for--she has blonde ringlets, so more curly than mine, hazel eyes, she's tall..."

\-------

It was the first match of the year; Gryffindor verses Slytherin.

Addelaine was cheering from the stands with her fellow Puffs. "Go Siri! Go James!"

  "So, you're a Gryffindor girl?" Missy asked.

  "Addelaine's boyfriends are in Gryffindor." Clo told the sixth year.

  "Boyfriends? A little young for one -- or more -- of those, aren't you like twelve?" Missy asked.

Addelaine glared at Clo. "They're my friends, actually. Clo likes to say we're all dating."

As they turned their heads back to the game, the announcer spoke. "UH OH, LOOKS LIKE GRYFFINDOR'S BEATER, BLACK HAS BEEN KNOCKED OFF HIS BROOM?"

  "What?" Addelaine gasped, feeling Kendra grab her hand.

  "AND CHASER POTTER LOOKS TO BE DIVING! POOR GAME SKILLS IF I DO SAY."

Kendra looked to her side, only to find Addelaine's seat empty. "Janie, where'd she go?"

Clo spoke. "Probably to her boyfriends."

\----

And to her "boyfriends" she went. 

  "Psst, Remmy, Petie!" Addelaine whispered.

  "What?" Peter asked, helping her climb into the seat near them.

  "Let's go see Sirius. He's already in the Hospital Wing."

  "But, we'll get in trouble, won't we?" Peter worried.

  "And we're Marauders. Gotta get used to it."

Remus sighed, climbing down and following Addelaine.

Just as they're about to get caught, Addelaine pulled them into a broom cupboard with her.

  "Wha--ow!" Peter yelped when Addelaine kicked him between the legs.

 _"Sorry,"_ she mouthed silently.

Remus was about to speak, but she slapped a hand over his mouth.

Seconds later, she opened the door. "Okay, we're good. Sorry."

  "Addelaine, I'm sure he's fine. It was a low fall. Besides, how are we going to explain why we left? It's not allowed." Remus told her, holding her hand to comfort her.

She let go, and he sighed.  _'Well, that was nice while it lasted. Her hands are soft.'_

  "Peter, do me a favor and tell Pomfrey that I hit my head while I was panicking about Sirius."

  "Okay," Peter agreed cautiously.

Addelaine wrapped Remus' arm around her. "Hold on tight to me, okay? We're going to say I feel lightheaded."

  "I can do that." Remus agreed.  _'It felt nice, feeling like he was protecting her.'_

Soon enough, Peter was opening the door to the Infirmary, and Remus was guiding her in.

  "What happened to you three?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Peter laughed nervously. "When Sirius fell, Addelaine here panicked and hit her head. She feels lightheaded, and we got a little worried. We thought we should bring her down just in case."

  "Ah, just in case. Well Mister Lupin, why don't you help Miss Ramirez onto that bed by Mister Black."

  "Yes Ma'am." Remus said obediently.

He squeezed Addelaine's hand as he stood up.

  "Don't worry boys, I'll have both your friends fixed up in a jiffy. Why don't you head back to the game before it ends, eh?"

\---

  "Lightheaded? That's the best thing you came up with?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "You could have at least said you fell and hurt your ankle."

  "To be fair, I did really hit my head." Addelaine admitted.

  "Alright, whatever you say, Miss Ramirez." As Addelaine drank her water and Sirius slept, Madam Pomfrey chuckled to herself. "So Mister Black is who you fancy? I would have thought Mister Lupin."

Addelaine spluttered, droplets of water hitting her robe. "Wh-what?"

  "Oh,you poor dear. Maybe you did hurt your head."

Addelaine looked over at Sirius.  _'Do I like him? Shut up Addelaine! You're not going to screw up your relationship with the boys.'_

  "Lainey? What's with the staring? Am I that dashing?" Sirius asked drowsily.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, closing the curtains. "Oh no, Mister Black. You need sleep, she'll be here when you wake up again."

Addelaine smiled to herself.  _'Madam Pomfrey isn't so bad.'_

  "Madam Pomfrey? Can I help with anything?" she asked upon the matron's return.

  "How about you organize those books? Alphabetically."

  "Yes Ma'm."

* * *

 

"Say James, we've known Remus for two years now, right?" Sirius said one day, a few weeks later.

James nodded, a confused look on his face.

"That's a long time. The amount of time where we shouldn't have any secrets, eh?"

Addelaine cursed to herself. _"Real subtle, Siri."_ She cast a silencing charm at the door of the room they were in, an empty classroom they had taken for themselves.

  "What on earth are you talking about, Sirius?" James asked, as Remus gulped.

  "Remus' been keeping a secret from us."

  "Sirius," Addelaine warned.

  "What, Lainey? Don't you agree we could help?"

Addelaine covered her face. "I just think it should be up to him to tell us. If he doesn't want to--"

  "Bullocks! I'm saying it."

Remus groaned. _"_ _They're all gonna hate me."_

  "Remus is a werewolf."

Remus covered his face with his knees, bracing himself.

After a few seconds, he felt someone's hands on his legs, trying to pry them apart. "Don't."

_"I don't care who it is, I'm not moving."_

  "Remmy, look at me."

_"Oh damn, I can't resist her."_

He let his knees part, so she could see his face. She gently cupped his cheeks with her soft hands and whispered, "We love you, just because you're a werewolf doesn't change a thing. Got it?"

_"Holy crap. Her breath smells like cinnamon, too. Shut up!"_

  "Mhm," he murmured.

  "Come on, Remus," James rolled his eyes. "So you're a werewolf. Who cares?"

  "I do!" Remus snapped.

  "Why?" Peter asked. "You fold your socks and do your homework on time. What's so scary?"

  "I'm a beast!"

  "You're not. You've just got a itsy-bitsy fur ball inside. Your furry little problem."

  "That sounds like you have a misbehaving bunny." Addelaine giggled.

Remus buried his head in his hands, beginning to laugh. When he felt a breeze, he looked up.

James was spinning. "When I spin really fast you can't see, but I have two different sized arms. Does that mean there's something wrong with me?"

  "No, but--"

  "And my teeth overlap, look!" Peter yelled, baring his teeth in a goofy way.

  "Look," Sirius said, "I'm the palest person at Hogwarts. You can see my veins. Does that make me weird?"

  "No--"

  "And I have a scar that splits my eyebrow in two. Technically I have three, am I ugly?"

  "I--"

  "James, stop spinning, you're gonna--"

_CRASH!_

Sirius helped James up, who had knocked into a desk.

  "Do you get it yet? Because I'm not doing that again." James paused. "I'm really dizzy."

  "Of course you're dizzy, idiot." Peter laughed.

* * *

 

"Alright, I should be going."

Peter tossed over her bag, but a few notes fell out.

  "Ooh, are those from secret admirers?" James teased.

Addelaine laughed. "Nope! Hand them over?"

James handed her the majority, but Sirius read one. "Who the hell sent this?"

  "It's nothing, Siri, just give it--"

  "No. Who said this? I want to know. They have no right to say this to you."

  "Technically they wrote it." Addelaine said.

  "What's wrong Sirius?" Peter asked.

Sirius read the note aloud.  **"you look like a naked mole rat"**

  "Who's it from?" James asked, fighting to keep his voice calm.

Addelaine tugged at a curl lightly. "I don't know."

Remus could tell she was lying, but didn't push. "Don't worry Addiebear, we'll help you find out who it is."

  "No, everything's fine. I can handle it on my own. Don't dare tell anyone."

  "Why not?" Peter asked.

Addelaine huffed. "Because she's got blackmail on me, and I don't want the whole school knowing about--"

  "About what?"

  "Nothing!" Addelaine growled, leaving.

\---

The following morning, Fleamont was at breakfast with Euphemia when he read a letter from James. "Euphemia dear, James wrote!"

"Read it, please."

_Mum or Dad --or both-- I'm not picky,_

The two laughed.

_Addelaine -- you remember her, right? She's the girl with the brown curly hair, speaks Spanish, etc. Anyway, we just found out she'd being sent these really mean anonymous notes. She says she doesn't want our help, but... Anyway you think I can help? Thanks! By the way, Gryffindor won versus Slytherin!_

_Your Favorite (and only) Son, James_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Papá, Millie, Daniel. ¡Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos! Remus y Peter." = "Dad, Millie, Daniel. I want you to meet my friends! Remus, and Peter."
> 
> "Tus amigos son ... ¿chicos?" = "Your friends are ... boys?"
> 
> "Sí, papá, son niños. ¿Donde está mami?" = "Yes, Dad, they're boys. Where is Mum?"

  "Bye Siri, bye Ja," Addelaine hugged them both, heading out of the castle, to return home for the winter holidays.

  "Bye bye Lainey. Tell your siblings and parents we all wish them well."

Addelaine smiled, feeling bad. She would be leaving Sirius and James all alone his Christmas. Oh well, she couldn't stay away all year.

Remus tugged her wrist. "C'mon, Addiebear, we'll be late."

She waved, running with Remus to the train.

 

Once at the station, Addelaine dragged Remus and Peter to where her father and siblings were waiting.

  "Papá, Millie, Daniel. ¡Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos! Remus y Peter." Addelaine exclaimed gesturing behind her.

Seven year old Danny hugged her.

Mr. Ramirez eyed Peter and Remus warily. Finally, he asked, "Tus amigos son ... ¿chicos?"

Addelaine nodded, somewhat nervously. "Sí, papá, son niños. ¿Donde está mami?"

 

As the two continued conversing in a language Remus and Peter didn't know, Peter fed a chocolate frog to Danny. "Thank you!"

Danny's exclamation of happiness seemed to remind Addelaine of her friends. "Oh! I'm sorry, guys, I forget you don't know Spanish. I'll see you back here soon, aye?"

"Have a happy Christmas, Addiebear!" Remus called, following Peter away.

* * *

  "Oi, Ramirez." Sirius whispered during Charms.

She leaned towards him, over her desk. "Hm?"

The Marauders shared a corner of four desks, Kendra and Addelaine just behind them.

  "Meet me, James, and Peter in the sixth floor corridor by the eye portrait after classes."

Addelaine's nose wrinkled. She hated that painting. "Why not Rem?"

  "I'll tell you then, shh!"

They turned back to the lesson, and Addelaine was left confused.

\--

  "Okay, I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you here."

Addelaine shivered as the painting watched her. "Why isn't Remmy here?"

Peter wrapped an arm around her, and took her attention from the painting, and Remus' absence.

  "We know where he goes and what happens." Sirius started.

  "Sirius, Mate. We shouldn't discuss this in the open." Jame warned.

  "Shh! I'm getting there." Sirius took a breath. "I want to help him, don't you all?"

Addelaine huffed, annoyed. "Of course we do, we love him. But we can't. There's not anything--"

  "There might be." Sirius said. "I don't know what, but it's a possibility. I say Peter and Lainey search the library, and Jamie and I can ask around."

  "But that'll be--" Peter tried reason, but Sirius interrupted.

  "Dangerous, I know. If the professors know we know, Remus'll get in trouble. We need to help him, though. In or out?"

Addelaine took a breath. "In. Remmy's my best friend, I couldn't refuse."

James agreed. "Me too, I'm in."

  "Peter?" Sirius asked.

  "I-in. I'm in. I love Remus like a brother."

Sirius put his hand in front of them all, and they each slowly added theirs.

  "1...2...3...MARAUDERS!"

  "We've got to find a better handshake." James shook his head.

\---

Addelaine was sat in Care of Magical Creatures with James and she whispered, "Eye painting after classes?"

He nodded, not pausing in feeding his Moke. "Will do. Found something then?"

Addelaine nodded, standing, "Yes. Dangerous, but something. Tell Pete and Siri?"

James nodded. "Go, before someone gets suspicious."

Addelaine nodded. _"Shit this is dangerous."_

\---

  "Find something already, Lainey?" Sirius asked, at the painting. "It's been, what? A month?"

Addelaine nodded. It had taken most of January and Fenruary, but she had an idea. "Just be warned. It's dangerous, very."

James nodded.

  "And illegal." Addelaine winced.

  "Illegal?" Peter squeaked.

Addelaine nodded. "Very. Like, if we get found out we'd find a cozy cell in Azkaban."

Sirius coughed nervously. "Well, tell us."

Addelaine sighed and whispered, "We could become...Animangi."

  "What's that?" Peter asked.

Addelaine sighed again. "I don't feel comfortable out in the open like this. We need a safer place."

James nodded, and took her arm. "Come on guys, we can go in this closet."

Once in, Addelaine explained, noticing how close she was to them all. Especially Sirius. "Animagi is the plural form of Animangus."

  "Which is?" 

  "It's the..."

  "--ability." James supplied.

Addelaine nodded. "Yeah! The ability to transform into an animal at will. You...become, the animal until you change back. 'Course, you keep your brain and stuff, so you're still you, just an animal."

  "But if he bi-bites us?" Sirius asked, unsure.

  "That's the hard part." Addelaine admitted, sitting on the floor against the wall. "There's not much research. From what I can tell, we won't turn into werewolves ourselves, but if we're bitten, we would be injured, like any other animal."

James sat next to her, leaning against her shoulder. "What do you think? Should we keep looking or go with it?"

Sirius sighed. "I think it's the best idea we're gonna get. Can you choose your animal form?"

Addelaine shook her head. "It depends on your soul, spirit animal kinda thing."

Peter groaned. "I'd be a fish. Useless."

James smacked him. "You're not useless, Peter."

Peter shrugged. "What's the first step?"

Addelaine pulled a piece of crumbled parchment from her pocket and showed them.

* * *

 

  "What on earth are you four doing?" Professor McGongall sighed wen they arrived at her class, signs around their necks. "Mister Lupin?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm sorry Professor, I've no idea what they're doing. They won't tell me."

 "Miss Keller? Please?"

Kendra shrugged. "Not me, either. I'm as lost as you."

Sirius held up a sign, and McGonagall read it. "A vow of silence? Why?"

_**For all the animals who cannot speak of the injustices they're suffering.** _

  "A vow of silence for animals? Mister Pettigrew?" McGonagall asked him.

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

**_More and more animals are being abused and killed each year for 'fun'_ **

McGonagall watched them for a moment, before sighing. "Today we're learning..."

\---

Addelaine had swallowed her mandrake leaf. Again. _"That's the sixteenth time! What could I possibly do to stick it--"_

She ran to the Common Room, where Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus were. She sat next to them and told Remus, "Remmy?"

  "Oh, hey Addiebear."

  "Ken wants to see you. Something about you avoiding her again?"

  "I'm not...? Fine, I'll go find her."

James looked confused. "But Remus' been with her for an hour today already."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're oblivious, James. What'd you find out Lainey?"

Addelaine grinned. "C'mere Ja--actually, Pete."

  "Why'd you change your mind?" James asked indignantly.

  "Knowing you, you'd stick my jaw together as a joke." Addelaine shrugged with no remorse. "Pete, I need you to stick this leaf to the roof of my mouth."

Peter nodded nervously.

  "Careful, please." Addelaine whispered.

Peter cast the charm, then stepped away. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked.

Addelaine grinned. "Nope. And look!" She opened her mouth wide and tipped her head back.

The mandrake leaf was stuck.

It had worked!

Sirius picked her up in a hug. "You're bloody brilliant!"

Addelaine blushed. "C'mere, I'll help you get yours."

Sirius stepped forward, so their chests were almost touching. Addelaine took a deep breath and performed the charm, as the other two did to each other.

The portrait swung open again and they all sprang apart.

  "Addie? What's with your hair?" Remus asked.

Addelaine blushed, patting it down. "Oh, we were just messing around."

  "Just a little snog sesh," Peter supplied. "Care to join?"

Remus shook his head. "N-no! No thanks."

Addelaine smacked him. "Really?!"

Peter blushed. "It was the first thought!" 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Dios ayúdame."
> 
>  
> 
> First part is McGonagall's POV btw

_I knew the Marauders were up to something, I just didn't know what. Their pranks had been lacking in the past months, and it had to be because they weren't focused. But what could they find so important they didn't want to prank? Not that I'm complaining, it's been like a breeze without the pranks. But it felt almost wrong. There had to be something serious on their minds. Something too serious for second years._

_I overheard Black telling Ramirez where they would be meeting; the fourth floor corridor 'Our Room', 6 o'clock. Did they find an old room and designate in theirs? They must have. At exactly six o'clock I saw Ramirez heading to the room where they would meet. I slipped in as Priscella, my Animagus form._

_"  Lainey, it'll be fine!" That was Black._

_Ramirez spoke. "Siri, this is dangerous! If any of you got hurt..."_

_What on earth was so dangerous Ramirez was crying? She wasn't the type of girl who cried._

_"Addie," Pettigrew as well? That was surprising. Anything dangerous wasn't his thing. "everything will be fine. We're doing this for Remus, remember?"_

_Ramirez seemed to steel herself. "Okay, but now is the last time to back out. After tonight, there's no going back."_

_Potter spoke. "We're doing this. For Remus."_

_"For Remus." They all agreed._

_But what were they doing?_

_I peeked through the tapestry she hid behind. What she saw horrified her._

_They were becoming Animagi._

_\----_

Professor McGonagall called the Marauders to her before their Charms class, seeing them in the corridor. "Potter, Black, Ramirez, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Here please."

Remus looked up confused. "Professor, we haven't pulled any pranks."

_He still doesn't know, then. This will be a bit harder._

They all looked positively frightened, except Remus. He looked confused.

Addelaine took hold of Peter's shaking hand and they took a breath together.

  "Ah, perhaps I was mistaken? I've been smelling Mandrake leaves everywhere. I assumed you five had pulled a prank." She decided not to reveal their secret yet.

She would be watching, on the side.

  "Oh no, Ma'am. We haven't been pulling pranks. Miss Lainey here's gone a bit soft." Sirius told her.

Addelaine nudged him with a laugh. "I have  _not_ gone soft, Mister Black! If anything, you have."

  "Go to lunch, and behave." Professor McGonagall told them.

  "Oh, Professor, I'm afraid we can't behave. You reminded us we need to up it up." James told her, shrugging.

_Oh dear, what had she done?_

* * *

  "I cannot believe it!" James burst out angrily one night.

Addelaine looked away from the full moon. "What?"

  "He's mad because none of us have gotten it to work yet." Sirius explained for her. "If you can't tell he's impatient."

  "It'll happen!" Peter said cheerfully. "According to Addelaine's notes, we've just gotta focus and it'll happen after enough trying."

Addelaine sighed. "I told you, most wizards never attempt it because it's so difficult! You have to be very devoted, and talented. I mean, there's less than ten registered animagi on the list."

  "That brings up a question, about if this works." James said.

Addelaine turned so that she was on her side, facing him.

  "How do we register without going to Azkaban? Because it's illegal to attempt, so is it illegal to ask to register?"

Sirius frowned at him. "I don't think we  _can_ , Mate. I mean, if it's illegal now, it'll be illegal later."

James sucked in a breath. "That's what I thought. My parents...what'll I tell them."

Addelaine bit her lip. "I don't know, Ja. I think it's harder for you."

James nodded. "My parents are Aurors. How could I possibly tell them?"

Peter patted his arm. "I'm sorry James."

James shrugged. "It's fine. It's better if I don't tell them, it'll just stress them out. Besides, the less people knowing, the better. Right?"

When no one answered, he asked again. "Right?"

Sirius swallowed. "Right. Look, we should get back inside, it's late."

Addelaine whispered with a glance to the Whomping Willow, "Good luck Remmy."

* * *

March 29th, Sirius received a letter from his cousin, Andromeda. She had left the Blacks in her early twenties. She'd fallen in love with a Muggleborn, and been disowned. "Oi, guys!" Sirius told them excitedly.

  "What?" Peter asked, a sausage dangling from his mouth.

  "I've got a little cousin."

  "Ooh! Did your cousin stick with tradition?" James asked, laughing.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, Andy's always been one for the names. Oh, poor Nymphie."

Remus choked. "Is that her real name?"

  "Nymphadora, technically." Addelaine told him, reading over Sirius' shoulder.

  "Holy shit! You scared me, Lainey. Where'd you come from?" Sirius asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "Why, my table! I'm off to Potions, have fun in whatever you're going to."

  "Transfiguration." Remus told her.

  "See you!"

* * *

  "Wake her up." Peter whined impatiently.

Sirius bent down and nudged her in her sleep. He also may have laughed at her appearance, just a bit...

But really, you couldn't blame him! Her hair was sprawled across the pillow, it was so long the messy curls hung onto the floor, her mouth was half open, and her arm was bent oddly.

She reached up and punched his nose unknowingly, and he bled.

James and Clo burst out laughing, which finally woke Addelaine up. "What happened to your face?" She slurred.

  "You." Clo cackled.

Addelaine brushed the blood off, not hearing his hitch of breath. "There, all better."

He chuckled. "Well, get dressed, it's time to celebrate your teen years!"

She shook her head as Janie pushed them out.

  "What're you gonna wear, Deli?" Kendra asked.

Addelaine rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Just a pair of shorts and a shirt of Papa's."

  "Let me do your hair! Think of it as a birthday gift, I can't imagine having to detangle this every morning." Janie begged, feeling the weight of Addelaine's thick hair.

Addelaine shrugged, and sat on the bed. "Why do you think my arms are so strong?"

Soon enough, she was meeting the boys again, accompanied by her other friends.

* * *

Nearly two months later, they were back on the train, and Addelaine was fidgety.

  "What's wrong Addie?" Lily asked, Severus nodding along.

  "You were fine yesterday, did Black do something?" he asked.

Addelaine shook hr head. "No, I'm just not looking forward to this summer. My older cousin Derek and I don't get along. That's all."

  "If you're sure..." Lily sighed.

Addelaine nodded. "The ride's about half over, I should be getting to the boys."

  "Right, well have an okay summer, Addelaine." Severus waved.

\---

  "There you are, Lainey!" Sirius waved.

Addelaine chuckled and sat next to him.

James and Sirius were playing Gobstones, Peter was watching them, and Remus was reading.

  "Everything okay, Bear?" Remus asked.

She was practically shaking the seats.

  "Yeah, just a bit nervous." She laughed. "Last time I saw my cousin we had a fight, so I'm not excited to see him."

  "Well you have a big family, right?" James asked.

Addelaine nodded.

  "Then you'll be able to avoid him pretty easily."

  "Yeah, I guess so."

Peter tried changing the subject. "So how old are Millie and Danny?"

  "Millie's ten, and Danny's eight. Gosh, they're growing up so fast. I mean, it feels like Danny was just in his terrible twos." Addelaine sighed.

Peter grinned. Mission accomplished.

  "Say, how'd you get that scar?" Sirius asked, pointing to her eyebrow.

Addelaine felt it. "Oh, back when Danny was in his tantrum faze, he threw a glass plate at me and it cut my head open. It scarred, so that's why there's a split in my eyebrow." She laughed. "Papá was so scared."

 

Soon, they were saying their goodbyes and Addelaine was back in her room.

"In a few days Derek will be here, and the nightmare will be back. "Dios ayúdame."

 


End file.
